Luma
|Mario= }} Lumas are baby stars that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. They may be the same as Star Kids from Paper Mario. They turn into many different things such as sling stars, pulls stars, planets and even entire galaxies. Appearances Super Mario MHL The character, Luma, is playable in Super Mario MHL. Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix Lumas are unlockable players in D.D.R.W.M.M. New Super Mario Baseball Lumas appear on Peach's Team in NSMB. His stats are yet to be revealed.﻿ New Super Mario Bros.:Fusion Lumas can be found trapped in bubbles in some levels. If the bubble is popped then they will grant all 4 players the power to Star Spin. If a player already has the power to Star Spin then it will upgrade the power and Jump Spin Boost. New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It! In Levels 19, 20 and 21, Rosalina asks Mario to save her Lumas. To do so, Mario must bounce around the area running into them, and, during 20 and 21, avoid the enemies. 19 has 25, 20 has 50 and 21 has 100. They also have a minigame for Wi-Fi, unlocked after beating Level 21. The Lumas are usually yellow, but blue and green ones appear rarely. Lets-a-go, Mario Lumas appear along with Rosalina in Lets-a-go, Mario. This time, they appear as projectiles that Rosalina fires as attacks. The Lumas she fires home in on enemies and deal one hit on an enemy. A single cream-colored Luma is constantly circling Rosalina during a stage. It is possible that this is the same Luma from the Super Mario Galaxy. Mario Kart: Double Dash 2!! Luma appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash 2!! as Rosalina and Lubba's Special Item. When used, Luma can steal a rival's item and bring it to them, just like the Boo. Super Mario Bros. V Luma's appear in Super Mario Bros. V to do multiple stuff they host Luma's Item Shops, strengthen your Holospeaker etc. Mario Paint U Lumas are unlockable characters in Mario Paint U. Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel Luma has been announced to return as Rosalina's assistant in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. For her moveset, click Rosalina. Star Team Heroes Despite his victory against Kirthar, He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. ''Nintendo Gals: Smash Tag Rumble'' Luma appears supporting Rosalina during her battles. Gallery Image:Luma.jpg|Luma Image:SMG_YellowLuma.jpg|Yellow Luma Image:SMG_BlueLuma.jpg|Blue Luma File:Pink_Luma.png|Pink Luma Image:SMG_RedLuma.jpg|Red Luma Image:SMG_GreenLuma.jpg|Green Luma Lila luma.png|Purple Luma Orange Luma.jpg|Orange Luma Image:SMG_Polari.jpg|Polari Lubba.png|Lubba File:Lumalee.png|Lumalee File:HungryLuma.png|Hungry Luma File:Alsmg2.png|Co-Star Luma Lumacomete.png|Lumacomete Aqua Co-Star Luma.png|Aqua Luma Indigo Luma.jpg|Indigo Luma Luigi's Co-Star Luma.png|Luigi's Co-Star Luma Lumarry 3D.PNG|Lumarry Haluma.png|Haluma Haluma.jpg|Haluma as depicted by . Lumooki.jpg|A Lumooki Light Blue Luma.png|A 2D light blue Luma by . SadLumaByLumoshi.png|A sad Luma, drawn by Fire Luma.png|A Fire Luma. Baby luma by banjo2015-d8mq04a.png }} Category:Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Mario Species Category:Mario (series) Category:Aliens Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:New Super Mario Bros.:Fusion Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Lumas Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Stars Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.